Meine Geschichte
by DerPoetDerKleinenPoeten
Summary: Ron erzählt die Geschichte von sich und Hermine. THX! !NEW!Kapitel 7 Online! Schnell lesen und reviewn!
1. Default Chapter

**Meine Geschichte**

Summary: Ron erzählt die Geschichte von sich und Hermine. (oh wie ich summaries hasse #grummel# na egal, bitte lesen und fleißig reviewn DANKE!

Dislaimer: Mir gehören nur meine eigenen Ideen, der Rest gehört J.K. Rowling!

  
**Prolog**

_Liebe ist_

_So nah und doch so fern,_

_sie fällt vom Himmel wie ein Stern,_

_heb ihn auf und hab ihn gern._

_Schließ ihn in dein Herz,_

_verschone ihn vor Schmerz_.

Kennt ihr dieses Gefühl jeden morgen aufzuwachen und nur den Gedanken an eine Person zu haben?  
Dieses Gefühl alleine zu sein, solange man nicht in ihrer Nähe ist?  
Dieses Gefühl verloren zu sein, nicht zu wissen was man machen soll und den ganzen Tag einfach nichts machen wollen, solange bis man sie sieht?  
Bis zum Einschlafen quält einen dieser Gedanke. Man möchte nur mit dieser Person zusammen sein, sie in seiner Nähe wissen und es bringt einen fast um das man weiß, das sie erst in geraumer Zeit sehen kann.

Noch schlimmer jedoch war es für mich. Ich hatte Hermine in meiner Nähe und doch war sie unendlich weit entfernt. Ich konnte sie jeden Tag sehen. Wir gingen ja auf die gleiche Schule. Trotzdem kam ich mir einsam und verlassen vor. Natürlich wusste sie nichts von meinen Gefühlen ihr gegenüber. Ich hatte es ihr nie erzählt und hätte es auch nicht. Warum sollte ich überhaupt? Was würde es mir bringen? Ich machte mir gar keine Illusionen, sie empfand nicht einmal ansatzweise das für mich, was ich für sie empfand, dessen war ich mir sicher. Und was wäre passiert wenn ich es ihr sagen würde? Sie würde sich höchstwahrscheinlich schämen und daran würde dann unsere Freundschaft kaputt gehen. Da war es mir entschieden lieber ihr Freund zu sein, auf der gleichen Stufe wie Harry oder Ginny, als sie auch als solche zu verlieren. Im Nachhinein glaube ich, das es fast jeder wusste nur Hermine nicht. Ich meine, ok, wer auch nur ein kleinen Funken Menschenverstand in sich hat, hätte es früher oder später bemerken müssen. Ich war mir sicher das Harry und Ginny es wussten. Doch ich hatte mich entschieden es zu verheimlichen. Niemand sollte davon erfahren, auf gar keinen Fall Hermine.

Also distanzierte ich mich immer mehr von ihr, um zu vermeiden das sie irgendetwas merken würde. Und genau das war mein Fehler, wie sich später herausstellen würde. Ob zu meinem Glück oder Pech, das sei hier noch verschwiegen, lest selbst!

* * *

N/A: So, hier ist also der Prolog zu meiner neuen FanFiction. Ich hoffe er gefällt euch. Btw: alle Gedichte etc. die in diese FanFiction eingebaut sind, sind selbst von mir verfasst und damit auch urheberrechtlich geschützt (#g# naja, so schlimm iss es dann auch wieder net #g#) Also ich wünsche euch dann noch viel Spaß und reviewt bitte fleißig! 


	2. Kapitel 1

Disclaimer: Mir gehören nur meine eigenen Ideen, der Rest gehört J.K.Rowling

A/N: So, da bin ich wieder mit dem ersten Kapitel #g# Nachdem ich den Prolog veröffentlicht habe, dauerte es nur ca. 20min bis das erste review hereingeschneit kam, was doch ziemlich überrascht hat. Nunja, ich denke ich werde heute noch weiterschreiben, denn...

Ich sitze auf meinem Stuhl und ich schaue aus dem Fenster  
und ich stell mir wieder mal die alten Fragen:  
wo komm ich her, wo geh ich hin und wieviel Zeit werd ich noch haben?  
ich denke nach über die Welt, über das was wirklich zählt.  
ich weiss genau, was mich so quält:  
ich bin genervt, ich bin frustriert, weil hier einfach nichts passiert  
weil hier nie etwas passiert...

#hust# #fg# ich hoffe mal das dies hier gewisse Leute nicht zu lesen bekomen denn sonst bin ich ungefähr einen kopf kürzer (nicht war stoevy? #g#) Ach egal, ICH BIN ÄRZTE-FAN UND DAS IST AUCH GUT SO! So, nu isses raus #g#.Ähm, worum gings hier eigentlich nochma? Ahja die FF, richtig. Tut mir unendlich Leid, aber jetzt nerv ich euch nicht weiter sondern wünsche euch viel Spaß mit:

* * *

Kapitel 1

Es war ein schöner Frühlingsmorgen. Nachdem der verregnete April sich nun langsam dem Ende zuneigte, hatte das Wetter beschlossen sich auch mal von seiner guten Seite zu zeigen. Die Sonne schickte ihre ersten zaghaften Strahlen auf die Erde und es schien als kröche die ganze Welt nun langsam aus ihrem Winterschlaf. Die ersten Blumen zeigten ihre Blüten und nachdem auch der letzte Schnee geschmolzen war, fingen auch die Bäume an zu blühen.

Harry, Hermine und ich nutzen diesen ersten wirklich schönen Tag im Jahr um nach Draußen zu gehen. Wir hatten noch einiges an Hausaufgaben zu erledigen und da es im Freien erheblich schöner war, hatten wir uns dazu entschlossen hinunter an den See zu gehen. Dort angekommen setzten Harry und Hermine an den Baum. Da ich jedoch überhaupt keine Lust zu Hausaufgaben hatte, kletterte ich auf einen Ast und ließ einfach nur die Seele baumeln. So sah es zumindest für einen Außenstehenden aus. In Wirklichkeit saß ich dort auf dem Ast und ließ meine Gedanken nicht irgendwohin schweifen, sonder sie waren ganz genau auf etwas konzentriert und dieses „etwas" saß jetzt gerade unter mir und tief in ein Buch versunken. Ich liebte es ihr dabei zuzusehen wenn sie las. Sie sah einfach bezaubernd aus, selbst in ihrer eher schlichten Hogwartsrobe. Sie trug ihr Haar offen, sodass es in langen Wellen nach unten fiel. Es war bei diesem Anblick nicht zu sehr ins Schwärmen zu geraten. Nein, das durfte nicht passieren. Ich machte mir nichts vor. Sie war für mich unerreichbar, das wusste ich schon lange.

„Ron, ich bin mit meinen Hausaufgaben fertig, wollen wir nicht hoch in den Turm gehen und eine Runde Zauberschach spielen?"

Harry stand auf und grinste mich an. Langsam wandte ich meinen Blick von Hermine an und erwachte aus meiner Träumerei. Seit wann wollte Harry von sich aus Schah spielen? Normalerweise musste ich ihn dazu immer überreden. Ich fand es etwas merkwürdig aber dachte mir nicht mehr dabei.

„Ja klar, warum nicht? Hey Hermine, Harry und ich, wir gehen nach oben um eine Runde zu spielen, ok?"

Hermine nickte nur kurz mit ihrem Kopf um zu signalisieren das sie verstanden hatte, jedoch ohne ihre Augen vom Buch zu lesen. Oh wie hübsch sie doch war, wenn sie las. Die paar Strähnen die ihr dabei immer ins Gesicht fielen, welche sie dann leicht wegpustete, oder sich hinter das Ohr strich. Hör endlich auf so über deine Freunde zu denken! Ich zwang mich den Blick abzuwenden und Harry hinauf zum Schloss zu folgen. Dort angekommen holte ich das Schachspiel aus unserem Zimmer und wir begannen zu spielen.

„Hallo? Geht's noch? Komm ma klar!" Mein Turm fing fast an zu hyperventilieren. „Bist du denn von allen guten Geistern verlassen? Das ist doch glatter Selbstmord!" „Hä? Was? Komm ma klar!" Schon wieder hatte man mich brutal in die Realität zurückgeholt. „Ob alles klar ist? Da klatsch ich aber eher zwei Mal in die Hände, bevor hier alles ok ist" „Ja, es klatsch hier gleich zwei Mal: Ich klatsch dich und du klatschst gegen die Wand!" Jetzt war ich in Rage. „Ron, ich will dir ja nicht zu nahe treten", Harry grinste mich an, „aber Dame nach g7: Schachmatt mein Lieber!" „Bitte was? Das geht doch nicht, das gibt's doch nicht, dass kann doch nicht stimmen, das kann doch nicht…"

Ich verstummte. Harry hatte Recht. Ich hatte wirklich verloren. Wütend sprang ich auf und verließ fluchtartig den Gemeinschaftsraum. Ich war unendlich wütend auf mich. Nein, nicht auf mich auf Hermine! Ja genau! Das ist alles ihre Schuld! Nur wegen ihr konnte ich mich gerade nicht konzentrieren und habe verloren. Oh, es ist alles ihre Schuld…. Doch mein Zorn wich schnell etwas anderen.

Ich ließ mich auf das Bett sinken und schlug mein Buch auf. Es war nicht irgendein Buch, ich hatte es vor einem Jahr zu Weihnachten von meiner Großmutter geschenkt bekommen „Hier mein Lieber, falls du mal etwas niederschreiben möchtest" Ich hatte ziemlich verwirrt geschaut aber sie hatte nur gelächelt und einmal kurz gezwinkert. Seitdem war dieses Buch sozusagen mein weites Ich geworden, ich teilte mit ihm alles, sogar meine intimsten Gedanken. Es war außer mir der Einzige der etwas von meiner Liebe zu Hermine wusste. Gedanken verloren öffnete ich es und blätterte auf eine neue Seite. Wie oft sie mich doch inspirierte… Ich dachte kurz nach, dann begann ich zu schreiben…

_SIE_

_Setzt sie ihr wunderschönes Lächeln auf, _

_so strahlt aus ihr die Sonn' heraus._

_Und auch wenn dir nicht danach ist, _

_Ihr Lächeln dich ganz schnell auffrisst,_

_sodass du ewig glücklich bist._

_Siehst du Ihre Augen, ihren Mund, ihre leicht rosa Wangen,_

_schon musst du um deine Freiheit bangen._

_Denn sofort stehst du in ihrem Bann,_

_den niemand und nichts jemals brechen kann,_

_gegen dessen Macht auch du nicht kommst an._

_Und schaut sie dich an und ihre Augen verzaubern dich,_

_zu spät, es ist schon lange geschehen um dich._

_Um sie strahlt eine Aura die du zwar kannst nicht seh'n,_

_der du jedoch auch nicht kannst wiedersteh'n, _

_denn sie greift nach deinem Herzen und lässt es niewieder geh'n._

_Wenn ich es könnt, ich würde dem Wunder sagen, _

_wie dankbar ich bin mich an ihrem Dasein zu laben._

_Und würde sie jemals von mir geh'n,_

_ich hoffte ewig auf ein Wiederseh'n,_

_auf ein Wiederseh'n mit der Fee aller Feen._

Es war nicht mein erstes Gedichte, ich hatte schon oft welche geschrieben wenn ich alleine war und die Gedanken mich drohten zu übermannen. So langsam hatte ich auch etwas Übung darin bekommen. Es war einfach perfekt um seine Gefühle zu verarbeiten. Ich schloss das Buch wieder als ich Schritte auf der Treppe hörte.

„Hey Ron, was ist denn los? So daneben habe ich dich ja schon lange nicht mehr gesehen." Harry war mir gefolgt. Er schein sich wirklich Sorgen zu machen. „Was soll los sein? Mir geht's gut. Du kennst mich doch. Ich bin eben ein schlechter Verlierer." Ich zwang mich zu einem gequälten Lächeln. Es war mir nicht ganz gelungen aber anscheinend hatte es seine Wirkung nicht verfehlt. Harry grinste nun ebenfalls. „Na dann ist ja gut, ich dachte schon…." „Du dachtest was?" Jetzt war meine Neugierde geweckt. Harry schaute mich kurz an. Man konnte sein Hirn regelrecht rattern hören. Wie das Uhrwerk versuchte eine Entscheidung zu treffen.

„Ach, nicht so wichtig. Hast du Lust auf Quidditch?" Ja klar, jetzt wieder vom Thema ablenken, das haben wir gerne. Na egal, ich habe jetzt keine Lust zu streiten. „Ja klar, wie sagt man noch gleich? Venceremos!" „Bitte was? Ron du machst mir Angst!" Jetzt musste ich wirklich etwas lachen. „Keine Sorge, das ist spanisch und bedeutet soviel wie ‚Wir werden siegen'. Also los, damit die Slytherins bei unserem Spiel ordentlich ein paar auf die Omme bekommen!" „Ron du bist mir manchmal ein Rätsel, weißt du das?", lachte Harry. „Nicht nur dir", murmelte ich. Manchmal verstehe ich mich selbst nicht.

* * *

A/N: So, hier ist also nun das 1. Kapitel, sagt mir bitte gannnnzzzzzzzz schnell wie ihr es findet, ja? Danke! Wenn ich ganz viele reviwes bekommen, ist as 2 Kapitel viel schneller online #g# also dann, bis demnächst!

DkP


	3. Kapitel 2

Hallo! Ja, mich gibt es auch noch! Ich weiß es hat ziemlich gedauert bis ich weiter geschrieben hab, aber irgendwie hatte ich die letzte woche soetwas, das man glaube ich einen "kreativen hänger" nennt... und um ehrlich zu sein, ich hatte auch irgendwie keine lust. Heute Abend wusste ich einfach nicht was ich machen sollte und da dachte ich mir: "Hey, die ganzen armen Leutchen die da draußen in der großen weiten Welt auf eine Fortsetztung warten, müssen auch einmal belohnt werden" So, nu aber los, auf den Bildschirm, fertig, los! Viel Spaß!

* * *

Kapitel 2

Als ich mich mit den Füßen vom Boden abstieß, in die Höhe schoss und den Rasen hinter mir ließ, verließ ich auch diese Welt. Hier oben in der Luft, war meine eigenen Welt, hier fühlte ich mich wohl und vergas alles andere. Der Wind pfiff mir um die Ohren.

Ich drehte eine scharfe Rechtskurve und raste geradewegs auf die 3 ungleich hohen Pfosten am einen Ende des Feldes zu. Harry hatte inzwischen den Quaffel geholt und kam mit eben diesem jetzt auf mich zugeflogen. Er flog leicht den linken Ring an, drehte dann im letzen Moment auf den mittleren zu und wollte dann mit einer geschickten schnellen Bewegung den Quaffel im rechten Ring versenken. Nur zu seinem Pech kannte ich ihn viel zu gut. Schon im Ansatz hatte ich sein Täuschungsmanöver durchschaut und war ganz gemächlich weiter zum rechten Ring geflogen wo ich dann seinen Wurf doch ziemlich elegant abwehrte. „Hey, das macht keine Spaß, du weißt immer genau was ich machen möchte!", spielte Harry die beleidigte Leberwurst." „Oh, armes putput, da musst du dir eben mal etwas Neues einfallen lassen." So ging es noch ungefähr 1 ½ Stunden weiter, ohne das Harry großartige Erfolge zu verbuchen hatte. Aber ich fühlte mich endlich seit Tagen mal wieder frei, so frei wie schon lange nicht mehr.

Keine Gedanken mehr an Hermine, keine Gedanken daran, wie lange ich meine Gefühle für sie noch verbergen konnte. Keine nervtötenden Gedanken an irgendwelche Hausaufgabe oder bestimmte Personen (wie z.b. Snape oder Malfoy), einfach nur das Gefühl der Frei und Unabhängigkeit genießen. Es war herrlich nicht an Hermine denken zu müssen.

Nicht immer an ihre wunderschönes braunes buschiges widerspenstiges Haar, ihre immer etwas leicht rosa gefärbten Wangen oder ihren wunderbar störrischen aber lieben Charakter denken zu müssen. Nicht daran denken zu müssen wie sehr ich es doch mochte, sie dabei zu beobachten, wenn sie mit mir oder Harry diskutierte, oder uns ständig Vorträge über alles möglich machte. Auch nicht daran denken zu müssen, wie wunderhübsch sie doch war, wenn sie las. Ihre leicht nach vorn gebeugte Haltung, die paar einsamen Strähnen, die ihr dabei ins Gesicht fielen. Ihr in Falten gelegtes Gesicht, das trotz des konzentrierten Ausdrucks nichts von seiner Schöhnheit einbüsste. Ihre dunklen tiefschokoladenbraunen Augen, die sich in gleichmäßigen Bewegungen von links nach rechts bewegten. Ihr in Strähnen geteiltes, dunkelbraunes und lockiges Haar, das ständig mehr oder weniger unordentlichen in Wellen über ihrer Schulter lag.

Ich liebte es einfach in ihrer Nähe zu sein. Ob sie etwas sagt, tat oder nicht war egal. Hauptsache wir waren irgendwo zusammen. Dann war es als wären wir durch ein magentisches Band zusammengebunden. Ich konnte stundenlang einfach nur dasitzen und ihr dabei zuschauen was sie tat. Obwohl sie doch von mir entfernt saß spürte ich ihre Wärme und wenn wir nahe beisammen saßen, war es, als würde ein Feuer in mir brennen, so stark, das es nie zu erlischen drohe.

Doch fühlte sie genauso? Was wenn sie es tat? Was wenn nicht? Ich vermatterte mir das Gehirn darüber. Manchmal dachte ich ich würde verrückt. Ich sah mich schon ein dem Gebäude mit den weißen Wänden und den Leuten im weißen Kittel. Abgeschottet in einem einzelnen Raum. Dem Wahnsinn nahe. Warum verschafte ich mir nicht einfach Klarheit? All diese Fragen schwammen mir die ganze Zeit im Kopf herum, ohen auch nur den Hauch einer Antwort zu bekommen. Niemand konnte mir darauf antworten, ich war hilflos. Eigentlich weiß ich nciht mehr genau was ich war. Auf der einen Seite glücklich, wenn ich in ihrer Nähe war, ihre Anwesenheit genießen und einfach nicht nachdenken, den Augenblick genießen. Für diese Zeit war ich einfach nur froh, alles schien wie von selnst laufen ohne das ich etwas dafür tun musste. Doch sobald ich dann alleine war und niemand da war, der mich ablenkte, stürzte wieder alles über mich herrein. Die ganzen Fragen. Im Prinzip war ich ja glücklich, nur ich fragte mich ob ich nicht noch glücklicher sein könnte? Was wäre, falls sie das gleiche ( oder gar das selbe) für mich empfinden würde? Wie glücklich könnten wir zusammen sein?

Ich saß auf meinem Bett und dachte wieder einmal nach. Ich hatte den ganzen Tag mit Harry Quidditch gespielt, was mich auf eine Art abgelenkt hatte, doch als ich nun wieder allein war mit meinen gedanke, brach das ganze Gerüst das ich mir aufgebaut hatte wie ein Kartenhaus über mir zusammen. Ich wusste einfach nciht damit umzugehen. Die Kraft und den Mut mit ihr zu reden alledings auch nicht. Es war doch so einfach, oder nicht? „Hey Hermine, ich muss dir etwas sagen. Ich weiß es klingt verrückt wenn ich dich damit überrumpel aber ich muss es einfach loswerden. Ich hab mich in dich verliebt! Ich weiß nicht mehr wo mir der Kopf steht, in meinem Inneren ist nichts mehr, nur dein Bild in meinem Kopf, ich werd es einfach nicht mehr los."

Natürlich, sie würde hellaufjuchzend über mich herfallen und mir sagen das sie das gleiche fühlte...nein das würde sie nicht, garantiert nicht...

_NEIN_

_Schwarz,_

_ein großer dunkler Raum,_

_aich atme leis,_

_man hört es kaum._

_Gefangen,_

_in meinen eigenen Gedanken,_

_an Hoffnung und an Liebe mich geklammert,_

_bevor auch sie versanken._

_Niemals,_

_frage mich "Warum?",_

_denn stets wirst du es hören,_

_ein simples dummes "Darum!"._

_Verletzt,_

_ganz tief in mir drinnen,_

_nicht von ihr, selbst wenn,_

_könnt keine Rache mir entsinnen._

_Beobachtet,_

_den ganzen Tag,_

_sie denken nicht daran,_

_dasss ich es merken mag._

_Gefühle,_

_sind nur lästige Sachen,_

_wirf sie in den Müll dahinten,_

_sollst ein Feuer damit entfachen._

_Liebe,_

_brennt wie Feuer,_

_ist so heiß,_

_doch was ein einzger Satz kann schon bewirken, ich bezahle dafür teuer._

_Ich,_

_was habe ich nur falsch gemacht,_

_würds mir doch jemand sagen,_

_das hätte mir schon viel gebracht._

_Scheiß egal!_

_Was soll das schon?_

_sollen sie doch denken was sie wollen,_

_den für mich sitzt sie immer noch auf dem Thron._

_Ich hab mich damit abgefunden,_

_so sind die mädchen halt,_

_denken nicht daran das dadurch,_

_sie mich könnten noch verwunden._

_Baggern, bumsen, weggeschmissen,_

_sie denken von uns so beschissen,_

_ham sich an Vorurteilen festgebissen_

_und nachher nicht einmal ein schlechtes Gewissen._

Ja genau! Das war es! Warum schmiss ich nicht einfach alles? Wen interessier schon „Liebe"? Ist doch sowieso nur Zeitverschwendung. Ein paar Woche, Monate vielleicht auch Jahre und dann? Dann steht man vor einem großen Scherbenhaufen und fragt sich: WARUM? WIESO ICH? WOMIT HABE ICH DAS VERDIENT? Nein, Liebe war etwas für Träumer, diejenigen die nicht den Mut haben in die Realität zu schain, sonder sich lieber an träumerischen Parallelwelten festklammern. Dazu wollte ich nicht gehören. Ich wollte nicht einfach eines Tages aufwachen und bemerken das alles nur ein Traum war, auch wenn er ziemlich real ausgesehen hatte. Nein, ich konnte mich nicht zu sehr in diese Liebe hineinziehen lassen, umso schmerzhafter würde es im Nachhinein aussehen. „Je dunkler die Nacht, desto heller der Morgen"... wer konnte mir versprechen das es nicht auch andersrum gehen könnte? „je wärmer der Tag, desto kälter die Nacht".

Jeden Abend lag ich noch lange wach, tief in Gedanken versunken. Bis mich irgendwann die Müdigkeit übermannte und ich in einen traumlosen Schlaf verfiel. Dies alles hatte natürlich zu Folge, das ich morgens noch müder war also sonst. Ich war so müde, das ich mich im Unterricht überhaupt nicht mehr konzentrieren konnte. Ich vegetierte vor mich hin, so sehr ich es auch wollte, ich konnte einfach nicht folgen. Irgendwann gab ich es dann auf und verfiel in eine Art Wachschlaf. Meine Gedanken schweiften wieder ab und kam dann schlussendlich wieder in einer Sackgasse an. Eine Sackgasse uas der es kein Entrinnen gab. Solange ich nicht endlich einen Schlussstrich zog, würde es ewig so weiter gehen. Mit der Zeit glaubte ich zu bemerken, wie Harry langsam dahinter kam. Beim Schachspielen war ich immer unkonzentrierter. Meine ach so lieben Figuren mussten immer häufiger mitansehen wie cih sie hoffnunglos ins Aus manövrierte. „Hey du, pass ja auf! Fass mich auch nur einmal an und deine Zahnbürste greift morgen ins Leere... ARGHHHH!" Auch diese mehr oder weniger schwachsinnige Drohung konnte meinen König immer seltener vor Harry's Figuren beschützem. Kurz um: Ich war am Ende. Es gab nur noch eine Möglichkeit mich zu retten, ich musste etwas riskieren... nur wie?

* * *

So, das isses nun, Kapitel 2... ich hoffe es ist den Erwartugnen gerecht geworden...wenn nicht sagt es mir bitte. Es ist nicht wirklich viel an Handlung drin, aber ich bin mir noch nicht genau sicher wie ich weiter machen möchte... Ich kann euch auch nicht sagen, wann das nächste Kapitel kommt, es könnte 2 Stunden aber auch 2 Wochen dauern, das hängt davon ab, ob ich Lust habe oder nicht. Außerdem muss ich mich um soetwas schreiben zu können schon vorher in eine gewisse Stimmung bringen (was dann immer zur folge hat, das ich die nacht fast durchmache). Ich hoffe, es hat euch wirklich gefallen und bitte lasst mir ein Review da, ja? Danke, ich hab euch lieb euch einen dicken schmatz geb bis zum nächsten mal! DkP 


	4. Kapitel 3

**Kapitel 3**

Sry, sry, sry! Ich weiß ihr seit mir alle ganz fürchterlich böse, weil es so unendlich lange gedauert hat, bis es endlich mal weitergeht. Aber zu meiner Verteidigung habe ich auch nicht viel vorzubringen. Ich hatte ziemlich Streß in der Schule, es ging auf die Endzensuren zu und wir wurden überhäuft mit Arbeiten, Tests, Hausaufgaben etc. Aber da dies alles nun endlich vorbei ist, werd ich wieder viel mehr zeit zum Schreiben haben.

Außerdem bin ich jetzt gerade in Stimmung zum Schreiben (dank dem vielen V:-D ) Ihr dürft euch also nicht wundern wenn heute Abend mehrer Chaps gepostet werden, die allesamt zigtausend Rechtschreibfehler enthalten, abgesehen davon das mir die linke Hand fürchterlich schmerzt (den ganzen Tag Gitarre spielen und dann wie wild auf nem Controller rumdrücken ist wohl nicht so gut ...), aber ich hoffe trotzdem es wird euch gefallen, auch wenn ich jetz noch nicht so recht weiß, was ich schreiben werde...ok, gut, ich glauibe ich fange jetzt endlich mal an, viel Spaß!

* * *

„Hey! ARGH HARRY ICH BRING DICH UM!"

„Fang mich doch, du Eierloch!"

„Na warte, du bekommst gleich erstmal ordentlich nen paat vor die Maske gematched!"

„Und ich bin der Kaiser von China!"

Ron griff das erstbeste Kissen, das ihm in die Quere kam und jagte damit Harry aus dem Schlafsaal. Nicht einmal an einem Samstag Morgen darf man in Ruhe ausschlafen, grummelte er vor sich hin. Und zwar nicht nur irgendeinen Samstag, nein, morgen stand wieder einmal ein Ausflug nach Hogsmead auf dem Programm und Ron hatte sich vorgenommen Hermine auszufragen. Er hatte zwar noch überhaupt keine Vorstellung davon, wie er es anstellen wollte, aber da Ron auch sonst immer nur so vor Optimissmus sprühte (/N/A: wer's glaubt wird selig... aber hey! Das iss meine FF klar? Also war Ron ein Optimist, wenns stört der kann gleich zu seiner Mami rennen und heulen! So weiter...) dachte er sich das es schon irgendwie hinhauen würde.

Scheiße, wie stell ich das bloß an? Ich wette ich bekomme keine Ton heraus und wenn doch dann nur unlogisches Geblubber... Oh mein Gott, Harry, hilf mir! Ich will noch nicht sterben ich bin doch nocht so jung. Nein Ron, du bist völlif enstspannt, du gerätst nicht in Panik...nein, ich bin so ruhig wie mein Kühlschrank...Ich werd einfach sagen: „Hey chica, du fährst doch bestimmt voll drauf ab mit mir morgen nach Hogsmead zu wollen oder?" Ja, das war gut, das war cool, das war... völliger Müll, Hermine würde mir welche klatschen und nie wieder mit mir reden...

So voller gedanken ging Ron den Gang hinunter auf dem Weg in die große Halle um sich erst einmal den Magen voll zu schlagen „dann geht das bestimmt besser"...

„Hey Ron!"

„RON!"

„ROOONNNN!"

„Huh? Wat?"

„Bekommst du eigentlich noch irgendwas mit? Noch 2m und du wärst mitten in diese Rüstung gelaufen"

„Oh Hermine, ich hab gerade an dich gedacht..."

Hermine kam näher und beäugt Ron mit Neugier.

„Über mich? Wieso denn?"

Trottel! Jetzt sag ihr doch einfach mal die Wahrheit. Los trau dich! Mein Gott, spring schon über deinen Schatten!

„Was? Ahhh ne, schon gut..."

Du Spas! Bist du noch zu retten? So wird das nie was!

„Halt die Fresse verdammt nochmal, wer hat dich nach deiner Meinnung gefragt!"

Ron hatte sich mit der Hand eine Backfeipfe gegeben und starrte nun böse auf seine Hand

„Oh bitte, kein Problem, ich bin ja schon weg, Ronald Weasley. Entschuldigung das ich gestört"

Als Hermine mit ihren Büchern vor ihrer Brust verschränkt an ihm vorbeirannte, glaubte ron für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde eine Träne in ihren Augen sehen zu können, aber so schnell wie der Eindruck gekommen war, soschnell war er auch schon wieder weg.

Verdammt nochmal, ich bin einfach der bekloppteste dümmste blödste Mensch auf dieser Welt.

(N/A: Nein, Maria tut mir Leid, auch wenn du immer meinst du wärest diese Person, muss ich dich leider entäuschen, das ist Ron. (dit musste jetzt einfach sein))

So trottelig kann man doch garnicht sein, ich muss mich unbedingt entschuldigen...

„Hermine! HERMINE! Jetzt warte, das hast du falsch verstanden."

Er hatte sie mittlerweile überholt und versperrte ihr den Weg, indem er sich direkt vor sie stellte und beide Arme weit ausbreitete.

„lass mich vorbei Ron!"

„Erst nachdem du mir zugehört hast verdammt nochmal!

„ICH WILL ABER NICHT MIT DIR REDEN!"

„Und wenn ich dich dazu zwingen muss, das ist mir jetzt scheißegal."

„Mir aber nicht und wenn du mich jetzt nicht sofort vorbei lässt, dann wirst du was erleben."

Ok, kein Problem Hermine, von mir aus, dann spiel ich eben dein Spielchen mit.

„Dann wirst du mich schon gewaltsam beseitigen, es sei denn du hörst mir EINMAL kurz zu, ich habe das nicht so gemeint und eigentlich war es auch garnicht an dich gerichtet, sondern an..."

„An wen? Hör mal zu, du kannst von mir aus verarschen wenn du willst ,aber nicht mich!" Mit diesen Worten holte sie kurz aus und rammte ihm ihren Ellenbogen mitten in den Magen und rannte an ihm vorbei.

Als er nach Atem rang

und ihre Stimme erklang,

umwehte sie ein eisiger Hauch.

Sie sagte:

„Du unsensibles rothaariges Etwas ohne auch nur ein Funken Menschenverstand, ich wünschte ich hätte dich nie kennegelernt und mich auch nie in dich..."

Als sie realisierte was sie im Begriff war zu sagen, drehte sie sich mit großen Tränen in den Augen um und verschand um die nächste Ecke.

Ron rang kurz nach Luft und wollte schon hinterherlaufen, schüttelte dann aber nur den Kopf, lies ihn traurig hängen und trottete in die entgegegesetzte Richtung davon. Der Appettit war ihm vergangen.

Wäre er nicht gegangen sondern hätte um die Ecke geschaut, so hätte er eine weinende Hermine gesehen, die gegen die Wand gelehnt saß und bitterlichst schluchste.

Als Ron in den Gemeinschaftsraum trat, sah er Harry und Ginny die gerade tief in ein Schachspiel verwickelt waren. „Wenigstens die beiden sind glücklich", dachte er.

„Hey Ron, wie iss es gelaufen?"

„Frag bloß nich!"

Mit diesen Worten zog er sich mit großen Schritten in den Schlafsaal zurück. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Schublade seine Nachtschränkchens und holte das kleine in Leder gebunde Büchlien hervor.

****

**Warum?**

Was soll ich nur tun,

ich kann nicht mehr ruhn,

ohne sie ist mein Lebenssinn,

so stark er auch war, völlig dahin.

Ich muss ihr vergeben,

was auch immer sie tut, sei es noch so verwegen,

ob sie mein Herz tritt oder zerbricht,

sie ist eine Göttin aus meiner Sicht.

Wieso kann ich nicht loslassen?

warum kriege ich sie nicht zu fassen?

Kaum sieht sie mich an, hat mich alles verlassen.

Warum könnte ich weinen,

voll Schmerz und voll Trauer?

Wieso tu ich nur reimen,

anstatt zu sein auf sie sauer?

Soviele Fragen, so wenig Antworten,

wieso weiß ich so wenig,

über was sie versucht zu horten?

* * *

So Leutz, ich hoffe mal es gefällt euch, wenn nicht kann ich es auch nicht ändern. Momentan kann ich die Augen noch offen halten und die Finger noch einigermaßen bewegen, was da heißt? Genau! Mit etwas Glück kommt in eienr ¾-1 Stunde schon das nächste Kapitel, also drückt mir die Daumen das ich nicht vorher auf der Tastatur einschlafe. Aber ich glaube das muss jetz sein, ich hab euch ja solange warten lassen, da kann ich ja dann auch mal eine Nachtschicht einlegen, wa? Ok weiter gehts, diese Kapitel endet ihr. 


	5. Kapitel 4

Kapitel 4

Und schon geht es weiter, ohne Punkt und ohne Komma :-D I wish you a very Christmas dumdidum sing Hey, ich muss ja wenigstens den Eindruck erwecken ich wäre dicht, damit Björn zufrieden iss, nech? Also dann: Heute saufen wir ohne Grenzen, ein Hoch auf die Exkredenzen! Okok, also es ist jetzt halb 3 morgens, ich bin völlig dicht (ja, man kann auch ohne spaß alkohol haben #lol#) und ich gehe nicht davon aus das ich hier noch etwas einigermaßen produktives zustande bekomme, also lasse ich es lieber. Die Sache iss doch ganz einfach oder? Hermine und Ron kommen zusammen und Happy-End iss, nech? Ha, daneben, ganz so leicht isses dann doch nich... Wer weiß...vielleicht ertrinkt einer der beiden ja vorher in Selbstmitleid oder Ron wird beim Schreiben einer meiner Gedichte so depri, das er sonst was macht, oder was würdet ihr sagen wenn einem der Beiden sogar ewtwas zustößt? Ähh, ich merk hier gerade was. Ich hab die ersten beiden Kapitel aus einer anderen Perspektive geschrieben wie die beiden letzten, wieso hat das keiner von euch gemerkt? Na egal ich werde den Rest jetzt weiter aus der Er-Perspektive schreiben, weil ich ehrlich gesagt keinen Bock habe, das alles wieder abzuändern. Ok, ich merke hier gerade das ich euch ziemlich nerve, also lass ich euch jetzt schön in Ruhe und viel Spaß beim Lesen!

* * *

Als am nächsten Morgen die Sonne aufging und ihre ersten zarten Strahlen in den Jungenschlafsaal warf, ahnte noch niemand etwas von alledem was an diesem Tag passieren würde. Müde drehte Ron sich von einer Seite auf die Andere. Er hatte unruhig geschlafen, wenn man es als schlafen bezeichnen konnte. Nachdem er um ca. 2 Uhr morgens eingeschlafen war, wurde er ständig von Albträumen heimgesucht, einer schlimmer als der Andere. Hermine ging ihm einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Was war bloß passiert? Wie hatte es dazu kommen können? Das war alles die Schuld dieser fiesen kleinen Stimme in seinem Kopf, die ihm ständig etwas zuflüsterte, das nicht stimmte. Ohne sie hätte er soetwas niemals laut gesagt und schon garnicht in der Anwesenheit von Hermine. Aber es war nicht zu ändern, was geschehen war, war geschehen und nun musste er einen Weg finden diese Sache aus der Welt zu schaffen, wenn er sie nicht ganz verlieren wollte.

„Hey Ron, auch schon wach?" Harry steckte den Kopf zur Tür hinein und fand einen sehr verschlafenen Ron vor, der sich gerade den Schlafsand aus den Augen rieb (A/N: Weil er nicht einschlafen konnte, war das Sandmännchen kurzerhand vorbei gekommen #lol# ..ok Info gegeben, weiter gehts!) „Was? Äh... ja, wenn man es als wach bezeichnen kann schon." „Beeil dich, gleich gibt es kein Frühstück mehr." „Okok, ich komm ja schon."

10 Minuten später machte sich Ron zusammen mit Harry auf den Weg in die große Halle. „Hast du Hermine heute schon gesehen ?", fragte Ron eine Spur zu beiläufig. Harry schaute ihn von der Seite an und beäugte ihn mistrauisch. „Nein, wieso?" „Ach, war nur ´ne Frage..." Als sie die Große Halle betraten, umgab sie das schon so gewohnte Gemurmel und Gelächter der Schüler. Sie setzten sich neben Neville an den Gryffindortisch, wobei Ron Ausschau nach Hermine hielt. Doch er fand sie nicht. Konnte er auch nicht, denn sie kam erst 15 Minuten später, setzte sich neben Harry und fing ganz normal an zu Essen. Harry schaute einmal kurz von Ron zu Hermine, realisierte sofort was los war, schüttelte den Kopf und wandte sich wieder seinem Essen zu. Die peinlich Stille die nun folgte (#chrm# #chrm# diesen Ausdruck kennen wir doch alle, nech?), wurde zum Glück von dem Eintreffen der morgendlichen Posteulen unterbrochen.

Ein kleiner Kauz brachte Hermine ihren Tagespropheten, ließ sich bezahlen und flog dann wieder davon. Hermine vertiefte sich sofort die Titelseite, doch schon während des Lesen's, weiteten sich ihre Augen und ein Ausdruck von Panik stand auf ihrem Gesicht, deutlich zu lesen wie aus einem Buch. Sie stieß einen kleine spitzen Schrei aus und stürmte, mit dem Propheten noch in der Hand aus der Halle, in der sie einen sehr verwirrten Harry und einen völlig verdattert dreinblickenden Ron zurückließ. „Was war das denn?" „Ich hab keine Ahnung Ron, vielleicht sollten wir nach ihr sehen!" „Ja, ich glaube das wäre besser." Die beiden Freunde standen auf und verließen ebenfalls die Halle um sich auf die Suche nach Hermine zu machen. Doch sie suchten vergeblich, auch im Unterricht war sie an diesem Tag nicht zu sehen, was Ron zu großer Sorge anstieß. Es war absolut untypisch für Hermine nicht im Unterricht zu erscheinen. Da stimmte etwas definitiv nicht.

Als Hermine auch zum Mittagessen fehlte und wiederum nicht im Nachmittagsunterricht erschien, schlug diese Sorge bei Ron fast in Panik um. Wo konnte sie nur sein? Nach dem Abendessen, stürmte er in den Gemeinschaftsraum. „Ginny, hast du eine Ahnung wo Hermine ist?" „Nein, keine Ahnung ich hab sie heute nich gesehen, bis jetzt jedenfalls." „Ich auch nicht und ich mach mir mittlerweile wirklich Sorgen um sie." „Es wird schon nichts schlimmes sein, beruhig dich Ron." „Ja, wahrscheinlich hast du Recht... ich mach mir einfach zu viele Gedanken." In diesem Moment kam Harry durch das Portraitloch gehechtet, völlig auser Atem. „Ron, Ginny! Es ist etwas schreckliches passiert, los kommt schnell mit." „Aber was, wer, wo?" „Frag nich Ron, komm einfach!"

Seite an Seite rannten sie den Korridor entlang. „Was ist denn los Harry?", versuchte Ron nun zum x-ten Mal unter schwerem Keuchen herauszubekommen, was denn nun los war. „Das wirst du schon sehen, red nich soviel, sodnern renn lieber!" Harry bog links ab und raste nun auf eine Treppe zu. „Nun mach schon!", knurrte er diese an. „Verdammt nochmal Harry, wohin laufen wir eigentlich?" „Zu Dumbledore, hier lang!" Sie waren vor dem Wasserspeier angekommen. „Grün", sagte Harry so ruhig er konnte. „Woher kennst du das Passwort?" „Jetzt frag nicht soviel verdammt, sondern mach hinne!" Sie ranten die Wendeltreppe hinauf und kamen keuchend vor Dumbledores Bürotür zum stehen, nach kurzen Klopfen traten sie ein. „Ich hab die Beiden." „Sehr gut, setzt euch, ich muss euch etwas sagen..."

Doch weiter kam er nicht, denn in diesem Moment machte es „TOCK TOCK" an der Scheibe und nachdem Schulleiter das Fenster geöffnet hatte, schwebte eine graue Schleiereule herein. Sie lieferte eine kurze Nachricht ab, die Dumbledore nach dem Lesen sofort verbrannte und verschwandt dann wieder. „Tut mir Leid, aber ich muss nochmal kurz weg, ich bon sofort wieder da, fühlt euch wie zu Hause." Mit diesen Worten erhob sich Dumbledore und schritt geradewegs durch das Feuer im Kamin. Nun waren Harry, Ron unf Ginny allein.

„So, lieber Harry, könntest du uns jetzt vielleicht mal aufklären?" „Würde ich ja gerne, aber ich weiß ja selbst nicht genau worum es geht. Dumbledore war ganz komisch, richtig sonderbar. Er meinte ich solle euch beiden holen und zwar so schnell wie möglich." Danah herrschte eine Zeit lange Stille, bis Ron die Ausgabe des Tagespropheten auffiel, die auf dem Schreibtisch lag. Er nahm ihn sich und überflog die erste Seite. Während des Lesens, fiel auch ihm die Kinnlade herunter „Diese Schweine!", rief er laut aus. „Was ist denn nun schon wieder?", fragte Ginny, die soeben aus ihren Gedanken hochgeschreckt war."Hier ließ selbst! Ich glaubs einfach nich!" Er reichte Harry und Ginny die Zeitung. „Ach du heilige Scheiße! Dieser Bastard, ich bring ihn um, ICH BRING IHN UM!", schrie Harry los, anchdem auch er den Artiekl überflogen hatte. „Oh mein Gott, das ist ja schrecklich, wie kann man nur soetwas tun?" „Das frage ich mich auch schon seit langer Zeit, aber auch ich habe bisher keine Antwort gefunden." Erschrocken blickten sich alle um, Dumbledore war soeben zurückgekehrt. „Und jetzt setzt euch bitte, ich habe etwas wichtiges mit euch zu besprechen..."

* * *

Was Dumbledore den Dreien zu sagen? Und was hat Hermine? Und was hat das alles miteinander zu tun? Uhhhh spooky, was:-D ...Tut mir ja ernsthaft Leid, aber ich kann nich mehr geradeausgucken. Ich könnte das jetzt alle noch in diesem Kapitel klären, aber das würde viel zu lange dauern, außedem finde ich, das das ein schöner Cliffhänger iss #hehe# . Übringens, wer irgendwelche Rechtschreibfehler findet, kann sie auch gerne behalten, die sind alle beabsichtigt... Ahja und nochwas: Bitte seit so freundlich und lasst mir ein Review da, ja? Danke und dann sehen wir uns beim nächsten Kapitel (mal schaun wie lange das dauert, vielleicht hab ich ja morgen schon soviel langeweile, das ich weiterschreibe...) also dann! Au revoir! 


	6. Kapitel 5

**Kapitel 5**

N/A: Ok, ich nerv euch nicht lange, es geht auch sofort los, allerdings möchte ich vorher noch erwähnen das ich dieses Kapitel gerne jemandem „widmen" möchte: Hier für dich, damit du dich in Forte Ventura nicht alzusehr langweilen musst!

So und nun los, viel Spaß!

* * *

Träume träumen Träumer

Ich schlafe ein,  
voller Gedanken  
und bald schon bin ich entschwebt.  
Setzte mich auch goldene Schwingen  
und fliege fort.

Mache mich auf den Weg,  
bin in Gedanken schon bei ihr.  
sie lehnt sich an meine Schulter,  
unendliche Wärme strahlt sie aus,  
unendliche Geborgenheit.

Leicht dreht sie den Kopf,  
sieht mich an,  
ihre tiefblauen Augen verzaubern mich  
sie lächelt leicht,  
ich kann nicht anders als lächeln.

Ein einsames Haar streich ich ihr hinter's Ohr,  
sie lächelt immer noch leicht verlegen.  
Ich ziehe sie zu mir,  
umarme sie,  
jeder ist in dem anderen geborgen.

Jeder ist glücklich,  
will nicht mehr, nie mehr loslassen,  
wir halten uns fest,  
nichts und niemand kann uns trennen,  
verbunden für alle Ewigkeit.

Nicht mal in meinem Traum,  
kann ich mir vorstellen sie zu küssen,  
sie verharrt vor mir,  
unerreichbar und doch unendlich nah,  
meine Sinne betört, ziemlich rah.

Sie verzaubert mich,  
lässt mich aufhören zu denken,  
ich rieche ihr süßes Parfüm,  
ihren süßen Duft der Haare,  
fühle mich glücklich verloren.

Das Bild verblasst,  
ich kehre zurück,  
will noch nicht gehen,  
halt mich zurück,  
doch zu spät.

Ich erwache aus meine Traum,  
leicht benommen dreh ich den Kopf,  
nur um ungläubig in ihre Augen zu schauen.  
Sie lächelt verzaubernd süß,  
lehnt sich nach vorn und küsst mich.

Ich will nicht mehr Träumen,  
viel schöner doch ist die Realität,  
und wer nicht wagt der nie gewinnt,  
das Schicksal spielt mit jedem,  
der nicht versucht seinen Traum zu verwirklichen.

Mein ganzen Leben,  
meine Seele,  
mein Sein,  
ob dus glaubst oder nicht,  
für immer DEIN!

* * *

Erschöpft ließ sich Dumbledore in seinen Sessel sinken. In Situationen wie diesen konnte man deutlich die Erschöpfung und Resignation in seinem Gesicht sehen. Auf seiner Stirn traten tiefe Falten hervor und seine sonst so strahlenden Augen wirkten matt und müde. Traurig blickte er eine Zeit lang aus dem Fenster, ließ seinen Blick fast sehnsüchtig über die Berge der Umgebung und den Verbotenen Wald schweißen, als würde er die Anderen gar nicht wahrnehmen. Ginny kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe herum, Harry hatte den Kopf in die Hände gestützt und Ron fixierte Dumbledore, doch niemand traute sich den Schulleiter anzusprechen. Endlich wandte Dumbledore seine Augen vom Fenster ab und widmete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder den drei vor ihm sitzenden Schülern. Lange herrschte bedrücktes Schweigen.

Plötzlich schlug Ron mit der flachen Hand auf den Tisch.

„Verdammte noch mal, wir müssen doch irgendetwas tun können! Wir können doch nicht einfach hier rum sitzen, während Hermine da draußen ist, wir müssen ihr doch irgendwie helfen!"

„So leid es mir tut Ron, das können wir nicht. Es war töricht von ihr dies zu tun und um ganz ehrlich zu sein...", Dumbledore fiel förmlich in sich zusammen während er einmal tief seufzte, „ich will euch nichts vormachen, ich gehe nicht davon aus das sie das überleben wird." „Oh doch, das wird sie!" Ron war aufgesprungen, Tränen sprießen ihm in die Augen. „Und beim Barte Merlins, ich werde ihr hinterher fliegen und ihr helfen." „Nein Ron, das wirst du nicht tun", der Schulleiter hatte sich ebenfalls erhoben und schaute Ron ernst an. „Ich kann nicht ändern was Hermine getan hat, auch wenn ich wünschte ich könnte es, aber ich werde mit allen Mitteln verhindern, das einer von euch die gleiche Dummheit tun wird." „Aber wenn wir ihr nicht helfen können, dann müssen sie das tun! Sie können doch nicht einfach hier herumsitzen und Nichtstun!" „Glaube mir Ron, wenn ich irgendeine Möglichkeit sehen würde ihr zu helfen, ich würde es tun." „Sie Lügner! Sie haben doch keine Ahnung! Sie wissen doch gar nicht wie das ist! Was haben sie denn bis jetzt getan in diesem Krieg? Nichts! Sie haben immer hier oben schön in ihrem Büro gesessen und nichts getan, während Harry gegen Voldemort kämpfen musste. Nie! Und nun? Was machen sie nun? Wieder nichts! Schön und gut, ich kann sie nicht zwingen etwas zu tun, aber glauben sie mir, SIE werden mich nicht daran hindern Hermine zu helfen."

Ron drehte sich um und schritt mit großen Schritten auf die Tür zu. „Ron warte! Bitte tu das nicht. Ich weiß wie sehr du an ihr hängst, aber das wäre glatter Selbstmord." Ginny verscuhte verzweifelt Ron aufzuhalten. „Nein Ginny das kann ich nicht, ich muss versuche ihr zu helfen und wenn es das Letzte ist was ich tue." Er nahm den Türknopf in die Hand und drehte ihn herum. Doch nichts geschah, Ron wirbelte herum. Dumbledore ließ seinen Zauberstab sinken und legte ihn auf seinen Schreibtisch zurück. „Lassen sie mich gehen!" „Nein." „Verdammt nochmal, machen sie die Tür auf!" „Nein." „Ich waren sie, sie können mich hier nicht ewig festhalten." „Doch." „SIE MACHEN JETZT SOFORT DIESE TÜR AUF, ODER ICH WERDE GEWALTSAM DAFÜR SORGEN!" „Nein." Dumbledore saß mit einer Gelassenheit in seinem Stuhl, mit einer Sicherheit, ja fast schon einem kleine Lächeln, wohlwissend, dass Ron keine Möglichkeit haben würde sein Büro zu verlassen. Aber als er den rothaarigen Jungen dort stehen sah, verzweifelt, nicht mehr wissend was er tun solle, da überkam ihn großes Mitleid. Er wusste wieviel Ron an Hermine lag. Im Prinzip wusste es jeder, auch siebeiden, nur traute sich niemand es dem Anderen zu gestehen, weil sie sich einredeten nicht zu wissen wie der Andere dachte. Wiedereinmal seufzte Dumbledore tief. „Versteh doch Ron, ich kann dich nicht gehen lassen, auch wenn ich weiß wie gerne du gehen würdest und dein Leben für ihres geben würdest. Es geht einfach nicht. Wenn ich dich jetzt lassen würde und dir passiere etwas, könnte ich mir das nie verzeihen." „Aber verstehe sie doch Professor, ich MUSS gehen. Es geht nicht anders, es würde mir das Herz zereißen hier einfach tatenlos herumzustehen und auf die Nachricht zu warte, dass...das..." Seine Stimme versagte ihm. Er konnte es einfach nicht aussprechen, allein der Gedanke daran das ihr etwas zugestoßen sein könnte brachte ihn schon beinahe um. Er spürte den prüfenden, bohrenden Blick des Schulleiters auf sich und weil er ihn nicht abschütteln konnte, blickte er zurück. Und das, was Dumbledore in diesen Augen sah, sagte ihm alles was er wissen musste. Dies war nicht mehr der kleine Ronnikins, der damals zum ersten Mal das Schloss betreten hatte um seine Ausbildung zu beginnen, nein, dies war ein fast erwachsender Ronald Weasley und in seinen Augen sah er Entschlossenheit, die Entschlossenheit eines Erwachsenen, der genau wusste was er tat, bzw. tun musste und diese Gewissheit beängstigte Dumbledore. Tat er wirklich das richtige? Hatte er nicht lange genug versucht sie alle zu beschützen? Und hatte er sich nicht letztes Jahr schon geiirt? Vielleicht war es an der Zeit, das Ron tun musste, was er für richtig hielt, vielleicht musste er einfach losziehen um Hermine zu helfen, vielleicht war es seine Bestimmung? Vielleicht war dies die Entscheidung die er zu fällen hatte. Was wenn genau diese Entscheidung entscheidend war? Und wie stark und mächtig war die Liebe wirklich? Wenn schon die Liebe einer Toten ihren Sohn vor Voldemort beschützen konnte, was vermochte dann erst die Liebe zwischen zwei Menschen zu bewirken? Er konnte sie alle nicht ewig wie Kinder behandeln...

Dumbledore erhob sich aus seinem Sessel. Er hatte eine Entscheidung getroffen. „Ron du hast Recht, ich kann euch nicht ewig einsperren, das habe ich eingesehen und obwohl ich nichts lieber täte, als dich zu zwingen hierzubleiben, habe ich eingesehen, das es nichts bringt." Ron blickte den Schulleiter überrascht an. „Danke Professor", sagte er dann, „das werde ich ihnen nie vergessen." Damit wandte er sich um zum Gehen, kurz vor der Tür blieb er stehen. „Nein Harry, du bleibst hier." Harry, hatte gerade Anstalten gemacht, sich zu erheben und Ron zu folgen. „Aber..." „Nichts aber, ich weiß es wirklich zu schätzen, das kannst du mir glauben Harry... Aber sieh mal, das hier muss ich alleine durchstehen, ich hoffe du verstehst mich... Leb wohl Harry..." Abermals wandte sich Ron zum Gehen. „Ron?" „Ja Ginny?" „Viel Glück", flüsterte sie. „Danke." Seine Tränen waren ihm anzusehen, er musste sich ziemlich beherrschen. „Und Ron!" „Ja was?" Auch Dumbledore hatte nun Tränen in den Augen. „Wehe du kommst ohne Hermine wieder!" „Ich versprechs!" Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und rannte zur Tür hinaus, mitten ins Ungewisse.

N/A: Es ist jetzt exakt 3:50 morgens und ich möchte an dieser Stelle erwähnen, das ich mir hierfür die Nacht um die Ohren geschlagen habe, also respekiert das bitte indem ihr mir nen nette review dalasst, ok? Danke! Ich muss mich allerdings dafür entschuldigen das ich euch immer noch einige Antworten schuldig bin, ja ich weiß, das das ziemlich mies iss, aber ihr bekommt eure Antworten noch, also nur Geduld...und bis zum Nächsten Kapitel! (was allerdings ne Weile dauern könnte, weil ich in nächster zeit ziemlich viel lesen werde (was wohl...na? chrm chrm g) also dann Au Revoir!


	7. Kapitel 6

So Leutz, da bin ich wieder und melde mich mit einem **brandneuen** Kapitel zurück.

Tut mir echt Leid, das das so lange gedauert hat, aber ich hatte etwas das sich Schreibblockade nennt (falls das jmd von euch kennt: Das iss richtig dumm!) und ich hab jetzt mittlwerweile noch 2 andere Projekte am Laufen, also nur schonmal als Vorwarnung, das nächste Kapitel "könnte" wieder etwas auf sich warten lassen. Aber ich will hoffen das es nicht wieder 2 Monate dauert #hust#

zan 138: Zu dem Zeitpunkt, als ich das letzte Kapitel geschreiben habe, hatte ich den neuen HP noch nicht gelsenesen, aber ich finde das passte trotzdem ganz gut ;-) Zu der Sache mit dem inhaltichen Fehler: das werd ich mir nochmal in Ruhe anschaun, und dann werd ich auch mal schaun wie das mit der Perspektive mache.

diekleinemaus: Tja, müsstest du einfach mal öfters hier vorbeischauen um auf dem neusten Stand zu bleiben ;-)

jule: sry das es so lange geadauert hat. ich hoffe das nächste kapitel wird nicht so lange auf sich warten lassen.

firefox112: Dank! Freut mich das dir die FF gefällt, hoffe du liest auch weiter!

Ronreallove: Erstmal Danke! das du das hier schon mal kurz durchgelesen hast und auch nen paar Fehler und so verbessert hast! Und (wie du ja jetzt schon weißt) gibts in diesem Kapitel endlich die Auflösung WARUM Hermine weggelaufen ist!

Also dann will ich euch nicht weiter nerven!

Viel Spaß!

* * *

Erschöpft ließ sich Ron auf sein Bett im Tropfenden Kessel sinken. Die Reise nach London war anstrengend gewesen. Er war ohne Zwischenpause von Hogwarts aus losgeflogen, nachdem er sich von Madame Hooch einen Schulbesen ausgeliehen hatte, die ihm nur widerwillig einen ihrer „Lieblinge" überlassen hatte. Nun lag er auf dem Bett in Zimmer 3, welches ihm der Wirt zugeteilt hatte und starte müde an die Decke. Er durfte nicht viel Zeit verlieren, das wusste er, doch momentan war er so geschafft, dass er einfach keine Kraft mehr hatte und für das, was er vorhatte, brauchte er eine Menge Durchhaltevermögen. Er wusste auch, dass es eigentlich unmöglich war, das was er vorhatte. Langsam ließ er noch einmal alles Revue passieren, was in den letzten Tagen passiert war. 

Angefangen hatte alles damit, das Hermine eines Morgens, als sie den Tagespropheten erhalten hatte, völlig aufgelöst aus der Halle gestürmt war. Weil Harry, Ron und Ginny sich sorgen um sie gemacht hatten, waren sie auf die Suche gegangen um herauszufinden, warum Hermine so aufgelöst war. Die Antwort hatten sie in Nevilles Ausgabe des Propheten gefunden.

_Angriff auf Mugel schockt Zauberergesellschaft_ **London** Heute Nacht wurde die Zauberergesellschaft erneut von einem schweren Angriff erschüttert. Aurorenberichten zufolge war Er-dessen-Name-nicht-gennant-werden-darf mit einigen seiner Anhänger in ein Haus in London eingebrochen und hatte zwei Muggel entführt. Das Ministerium bestätigte gegenüber dem Tagespropheten, dass es sich hierbei um die Eltern einer Hogwartsschülerin handeln. Auf Grund der Gefahr in der die Beiden nun schweben, hat das Ministerium beschlossen die Namen nicht öffentlich zu nennen, selbst die betroffene Schülerin solle nicht informiert werden hieß es. Dies ist nun schon der 3. Angriff innerhalb eines Monats. Aus Ermittlungskreisen heißt es, der Dunkle Lord solle sich mit seinen Anhängern und ihren Opfern in einem Haus und London verschanzt haben. Ob die entführten Personen noch leben und wenn ja, was Du-weißt-schon-wer mit ihnen vorhat ist derzeit noch völlig unklar. Der Tagesprophet wird natürlich weiterhin darüber berichten. 

RK

Es hatte nicht lange gedauert bis sich in der ganzen Schule herumgesprochen hatte, dass Hermines Eltern die Opfer gewesen waren. Dumbledore hatte zwar versucht diese Information nicht zu verbreiten, weil er der Meinung war, es würde nur zu Panikausbrüchen kommen, aber es hatte nichts geholfen. Die Folge davon war nun, dass jeder in Hogwarts Angst um seine Eltern hatte, mit Ausnahme natürlich der Slytherins, allen voran Draco Malfoy, der sich tierisch darüber zu amüsieren schien.

Eines Abends dann hatte Dumbledore Harry, Ron und Ginny in sein Büro gebeten um ihnen mitzuteilen, dass Hermine verschwunden sei. Er gehe davon aus, dass sie nach London aufgebrochen sei um ihre Eltern zu retten. Er war ziemlich gedrückt dabei und machte sich schwere Vorwürfe, weil er es nicht geschafft hatte, sie davon abzuhalten. Sie musste irgendeinen Weg gefunden haben, die magischen Barrieren zu durchbrechen und unbemerkt zu fliehen. Ron war sofort aufgebrochen um ihr zu helfen, obwohl er wusste, dass es im Prinzip Schwachsinnig und verdammt gefährlich war. Aber das war ihm egal, bei dem Gedanken daran, dass Hermine etwas zustoßen könnte, wurde er wahnsinnig. Allein schon die Vorstellung sie wäre... nein, nicht mal in seinen Gedanken konnte er das Wort ausprechen.

Ron starrte an die Decke seines Zimmers. Es war eigentlich ganz schön eingerichtet. Ziemlich schlicht gehalten, aber dennoch nicht zu kalt. Den Großteil des Zimmers machte natürlich das große Bett aus, das in der Mitte stand. An der Wand hing eine große Uhr. Ein Blick auf sie ließ ihn wissen, dass es viertel vor 10 war. Für heute konnte er nichts mehr unternehmen, er würde sich erstmal von der langen Reise erholen müssen und schlafen, um dann morgen mit vollen Kräften alles in seiner Macht stehende versuchen, um Hermine zu befreien. Seine Hermine...

----------

Harry und Ginny verließen resigniert Dumbledores Büro. Nachdem Ron aufgebrochen war, waren sie noch kurz geblieben um sich von Dumbledore einbläuen zu lassen ja nicht fortzulaufen, um sich dort irgendwie einzumischen. Was auch immer geschehen würde, sie beiden dürften nicht auch noch dort mit hineingezogen werden. Gemeinsam gingen sie den Korridor in Richtung Gryffindorturm entlang. Durch die Fenster, war draußen der Sonnenuntergang zu sehen. Die Sonne senkte sich mit goldenem Glanz herab und verschwand allmählich hinter den Bergen. Harry und Ginny blieben stehen und lehnten sich ans Geländer.

„Was meinst du, wird er es schaffen sie zu befreien?", brach Ginny nach einiger Zeit Schweigen die Stille. Harry blickte auf und sah in ihre Augen. Die trieften förmlich aus Angst um ihren Bruder. Ihre ganze Erscheinung wirkte traurig und bedrückt. Einige Strähnen fielen ihr ins Gesicht, wodurch sie ihre Augen verdeckten, die den Tränen nahe waren.

‚Ich kann diese wunderschönen Augen einfach nicht traurig sehen', dachte er. ‚Es passt einfach nicht zu ihr. Gerade Ginny, die immer voller Lebensenergie und geradezu voll Tatendrang ist, sie, die immer ein Lächeln auf den Lippen hat und nie traurig wirkt. Ausgerechnet sie traurig zu sehen. Was ist das nur für eine Welt? Wie weit ist es schon gekommen, das selbst jemand so fröhliches wie Ginny traurig ist?

Das ist alles Voldemorts Schuld. Wenn er nicht wäre, dann wär die Welt perfekt! Keine Angriffe, keinen Hass, kein Todesser der einen erschrecken! Wenn es diesen bescheuerten Voldemort nicht gäbe, wäre es paradiesisch hier! Es sieht so aus als ob diese Welt erst wieder ihren Frieden hat, wenn ich dieses Stück Scheiße von der Landkarte radiert habe!' Harry kochte innerlich vor Wut. Dieser kleine Gefühlsausbruch brachte ihn völlig aus der Bahn.

Das Letzte Mal hatte er Ginny in diesem Zustand im 2. Schuljahr gesehen, kurz nachdem er sie aus der Kammer des Schreckens befreit hatte. Und auch damals war es Voldemort gewesen, der ihr das angetan hatte. Und nun? Schon wieder Voldemort. Nur das er diesmal nicht sie direkt angriff, sondern diejenigen, die ihr am nahsten standen.

„Aber natürlich, er wird es schaffen und Hermine sicher zurück bringen. Darauf verwette ich meinen Feuerblitz!"

‚Wie lieb von ihm, er will seine Angst nicht zeigen um mir zu helfen, um für mich dazusein.' Ginny war zutiefst bemüht nicht rot zu werden. Wieviel Sorgen er sich doch um sie machte. Immer machte er sich mehr Sorgen um Andere als um sich und bemerkte oft nicht, dass er viel zu kurz dabei kam. Er fraß dann alles in sich hinein und ließ niemanden an sich heran, nicht einmal seine Freunde. ‚Ich werde ihm helfen, ob er es will oder nicht. Manchen Leute muss man eben zu ihrem Glück zwingen.'

„Danke Harry, aber ich sehe doch, dass du dir große Sorgen um die Beiden machst. Du brauchst dich nicht vor mir zu verstellen, um mir Mut zu machen."

„Bist du dir da sicher? Ich meine, ich werde schnell sonderbar und kann mich dann oft nicht unter Kontrolle halten, dann übermannt es mich einfach."

„Keine Sorge, ich weiß damit umzugehen.", zwinkerte sie ihm zu.

Sie waren am Portrait der Fetten Dame angelangt.

„Was kann ich für euch tun?", fragte sie.

„Bommelunder, eisgekühlt bitte", antwortete Harry trocken. Ginny neben ihm brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. Es tat gut mal wieder zu lachen und die negativen Gedanken zu verdrängen.

„Oh, tut mir Leid, davon habe ich leider nichts mehr", zwinkerte sie und schwang offen, um Ginny und Harry hindurchzulassen.

Die Beiden ließen sich nebeneinandern vor den Kamin sinken. Das Feuer war schon fast komplett heruntergebrannt und es war nur noch ein wenig Glut zu sehen. Trotzdem war es noch ziemlich warm im Gemeinschaftsraum. Der schwere Geruch von Zimt lag in der Luft. Die Hauselfen mussten gerade mit ihrer Reinigung fertig geworden sein. Ginny genoss es, einfach nur dazusitzen und nichts zu tun.

Mit Harry neben sich fühlte sie sich einfach sicher und geborgen. Schnell waren Ron und Hermine vergessen, sie würden das schon irgendwie schaffen, Ron war doch ein Weasley, den würde so schnell nichts kleinkriegen. Für den Moment war es ihr fast egal, dass ihr Bruder in Lebensgefahr schwebte. Es war einfach nicht wichtig.

Ginny neigte den Kopf und ließ ihn auf Harrys Schulter ruhen. Harry legte seinen Arm um sie und legte seine Kopf auf ihren. So saßen sie nun da, eng aneinander gekuschelt und einfach nur versunken in ihrer Welt. Es hätte Voldemort durchs Fenster springen und rufen können „Ey Leude, was geht?" und es hätte sie nicht einen Deut gestört. Die Zeit schien still zu stehen, nicht ein Luftatom schien sich zu rühren, als ob es bei -273°C einfach stillstehen würde und doch so warm wäre, dass es eigentlich wie verrückt durch die Gegend fliegen müsste.

„Weißt du was jetzt nur noch fehlt?", fragte Harry Ginny und sah ihr dabei verträumt in die Augen.

„Nein, ich weiß es noch nicht, aber ich bin mir sicher, du wirst mich gleich eines besseren belehren". Dabei lächelte sie ihn an.

Harry holte seinen Zauberstab hervor und murmelte leise etwas und sofort erklang aus dem Nichts Musik. Langsame, bedächtige Musik.

„Möchtest du tanzen?" Harry stand auf und hielt Ginny seine Hand hin.

„Gerne." Ginny erhob sich und ging mit Harry in die Mitte des Raums. Sie legte ihre Hand auf seine linke Schulter und ging ganz nah an ihn heran. So tanzten sie, dicht zusammen und keiner von ihnen wollte aufhören. Ein Lied nach dem Anderen verging, ohne dass einer der Beiden etwas sagte. Zu groß war die Angst diese einmalige Stimmung kaputt zu machen.

Nach einer Ewigkeit so schien es Harry endete die Musik und nun standen sie beide dort alleine und schauten sich an.

„Das war wunderschön. Danke Harry."

„Ich hätte nichts lieber getan."

Sie schauten sich tief in die Augen. Eigentlich was dies einer jener Moment, indem die Welt um einen herum ausetz und sich zwei Personen in ihrer Liebe verloren. Doch sie wussten beide, dass es einfach nicht der richtige Moment war. Sie konnten sich nicht hier küssen, während Ron dort draußen war um Hermine zu helfen, es wäre einfach nicht richtig, einfach nicht fair. Nicht fair gegenüber Ron.

„Glaubst du, sie schaffen es?", fragte Ginny in die Stille hinein.

Harry schaute Ginny tief in ihre wunderschönen Augen, in denen er sich so oft verlor, bevor er antwortet.

„Ich glaube es nicht nur, ich weiß es! Wenn es jemand schafft, dann Ron, er ist der Richtige dafür, glaub mir."

„Ja, du hast Recht, ich sollte mir nicht so viele Sorgen machen."

Harry seufzte einmal abgrundtief, bevor er auf die Uhr sah und sich dann traurig an Ginny wandte.

„Wir sollten jetzt ins Bett gehen, es ist schon spät und morgen wird ein harter Tag."

„Oh, schon? Schade..."

Harry nahm Ginny an die Hand und zusammen gingen sie die Treppe zu den Schlafsälen hinauf.

An der Weggabelung angekommen, drehte sich Ginny Harry zu und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Danke Harry, das war ein wunderbarer Abend, vielen Dank!"

„Ich bin immer da, wenn du mich brauchst Ginny, das weißt du?"

„Ja und ich kann mich wirklich glücklich schätzen, das zu wissen."

Mit einem letzten Lächeln drehte sie sich um und verschwand in ihren Schlafsaal.

Verträumt öffntete Harry die Tür und trat in den runden Raum. Alle anderen waren schon am Schlafen, nur Rons Bett war leer. Schnell zog er sich um und legte sich ins Bett.

Er drehte sich auf die Seite und dachte über den Abend mit Ginny nach und wie wunderbar es doch mit ihre gewesen war, einfach mal nur zu zweit zu sein.

So schliefen zwei Freunde hunderte Kilometer von einander entfernt ein.

Der Eine in Hogwarts, mit den Gedanken bei einem Mädchen und dabei, wie er es wohl am besten seinem Freund beibringen sollte, dass er sich in dessen Schwester verliebt hatte.

Der Andere in London, nur ein Ziel vor Augen: Die Liebe seines Lebens zu retten, auch wenn er dafür selbst ein Risiko eingehen müsste.

Er würde sie um jeden Preis zurückholen.

* * *

So, das wars erstmal, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen, für diesen Fall bitte nen Review dalassen, wenn nich, trotzdem reviewn

Bis zum nächsten Kapitel!


	8. Kapitel 7

Soo, ich weiß, dass es mal wieder ewig gedauert hat und ja, ihr dürft mich verfluchen und was auch immer, aber bitte lest es euch vorher wenigstens einmal durch! Ist auch nicht sonderlich lang, aber ich brauchte noch etwas bevor es richtig los geht! Also denne, viel Spaß und nich böse sein!

DkP

* * *

**Kapitel 7**

_by DerKleinePoet_

Ron erwacht sehr früh am nächsten Morgen. Er hatte sehr schlecht und sehr wenig geschlafen. Ständig hatte er Albträume in denen immer Hermine vorkam, wie sie von Todesser gefoltert und misshandelt wurde. Mindestens fünf mal war er schweißgebadet aufgewacht und hatte jedesmal mehrere Minuten gebraucht um zu realisieren, dass es nur ein Traum gewesen war.

Ron stand auf und ging ins sehr spärlich eingerichtete Badezimmer um zu duschen. Unter dem kalten Wasser bekam er einen kühleren Kopf. Langsam ordneten sich seine Gedanken und er konnte endlich wieder einen vernünftign Plan fassen. Er würde es geschickt angehen lassen müssen, wenn er überhaupt etwas erreichen wolle. Würde er dort einfach so hereinplatzen und...

Da fiel ihm etwas ein: Er wusste ja noch nichteinmal, WO er überhaupt hinmusste. Soviel Zeit des Nachdenkens darüber wie er es anstellen würde Hermine zu retten und die Todesser auszuschalten ohne überhaupt zu wissen wo er hinmusste.

Nach etwas Überlegung beschloss er erst einmal zum Grimauld Platz zu gehen, Sirius altem Haus, das nun Harry gehörte. Sirius hatte es ihm nach seinem Tode vermacht, inklusive Kreacher, der gar nicht davon begeistert war Harry als neuen Herren zu haben.

Ron hoffte in den alten Gemäuern irgendetwas zu finden, dass ihm bei seiner Rettungsaktion helfen gegen die Todesser irgendwie von Nutzen sein könnte. Er war allein und DIE waren zu wer-weiß-wievielen...

Er sprang aus dem Bett, zog sich schnell etwas an und ging hinunter um zu frühstücken. Ohne etwas im Magen könnte er sich ja auch gleich dort hinstellen und sagen: „Hey, hier bin ich, verflucht mich doch!" Nein, so einfach würde er es denen nicht machen, die würden sich an ihm die Zähne ausbeißen müssen!

Während Ron hastig seine drei Brötchen in sich hineinstopfte überflog er die neuste Ausgabe des Tagespropheten, in der Hoffnung dort irgendetwas Neues im Bezug auf das Verschwinden Hermines zu finden. Alles was er mehr wusste, konnte ihm bestimmt irgendwie helfen.

‚Am Besten wäre es natürlich wenn ich endlich wissen würde, wo ich anfangen soll zu suchen. Warum haben diese Trottel vom Ministerium nicht schon lange das Versteck der Todesser gefunden? Die haben doch alles erdenkliche da, aber nein, nur für so ein unwichtiges Mädchen macht sich natürlich keiner die Finger schmutzig. Aber für mich bist du nicht unbedeutend 'Mione, ich finde dich schon! Ich weiß zwar überhaupt nicht wo du steckst, aber wenn ich dich nicht finde, wer dann?'

So saß Ron da, ganz in Gedanken versunken und sein Brötchen-Essen wurde immer langsamer, bis er es irgendwann vollends einstellte. Da hing das Brötchen mit Marmelade nun also mitten in der Luft, kurz vor Ron's Mund und wartete darauf gegessen zu werden; vergeblich. Ron war viel zu weit abgeschweift mit seinen Gedanken, als das er noch daran dachte weiter zu futtern.

Und dann überkam ihn mit einem Mal der Schrecklichtse aller Gedanken.

Was, wenn sie gar nicht mehr lebte?

Was, wenn die Todesser ihren Spaß mit ihr gehabt hätten und sie getötet hätte?

Zu was war sie ihnen denn überhaupt nutze?

NEIN! Sie lebte! Er zwang sich krampfhaft nicht daran zu denken. Wenn ihr was ernsthaftes zugestoßen wäre, dann hätte er das gespürt, da war er sich sicher.

Er würde sie da rausholen egal wieviele Todesser dort auch rumrennen mochten.

Schnell verdrückte er sein letztes Brötchen und ging dann nach oben um sich fertig zu machen. Er packte alles zusammen und gab es Tom dem Wirt um drauf aufzupassen.

Anschließend schnappte er sich Harrys Tarnumhang – ‚Sicher ist sicher' dachet er – und apparierte mit einem leisen „Plopp" direkt zum Grimmauldplatz Nr. 12.

Als er mitten auf der Straße wieder materalisierte, war er sehr darauf bedacht sich unauffällig zu verhalten. Er ging dir Straße langsam hinunter, nachdem Haus Ausschau haltend, jedoch sehr darauf bedacht, dass man ihn unter dem Tarnumhang nicht sehen konnte.

Endlich sah er das Gebäude, dass er suchte. Dort stand es, klein und unscheinbar zwischen den anderen Häusern. Langsam ging Ron darauf zu und blieb fünf Meter vor der Tür stehen. Noch einmal vergewisserte er sich, dass ihn niemand sehen konnte und nachdem er sich dessen absolut sicher war, drehte er sich um und schritt Richtung Tür. Doch plötzlich machte es „plopp" und aus dem Nichts erschien zwischen Ron und der Tür eine Gestalt.

Erschrocken blieb Ron stehen. Er wusste genau wer diese Person war. Gelähmt blieb er stehen und ein kalter Schauer lief ihm den Rücken hinuter als die Gestalt sich kurz umblickte und ihm dabei mitten in die Augen sah.

Er wollte schon schreiend weglaufen, als ihm einfiel, dass er ja immer noch den Tarnumhang trug und somit nicht gesehen werden konnte.

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde schaute er in die eiskalten Augen von Bellatrix Lestrange, dann drehte sie sich um und verschwand durch die Tür.

-.:.-.:.-.:.-

Langsam kam sie wieder zu sich. Wo war sie hier gelandet? Es war kalt und die Luft war feucht. Langsam setzte sie sich auf. Wie konnte das nur passiert sein? Langsam tastete sie ihre Umgebung ab. Es war stckdunkel und mucksmäuschenstill. Ein bisschen ZU still für ihren Geschmack. Sie griff nach ihrem Zauberstab... er war weg! Erschroken fuhr sie hoch.

Von sofort einsetztenden Kopfschmerzen übermannt, fiel Hermine zurück auf den Boden. Jetzt erst fühlte sie die Schmerzen die sich in ihrem Körper bemerkbar machten. Ihr Kopf pochte wie wild und ihr linker Knöchel tat höllisch weh.

Jetz erst kamen auch langsam die Erinnerungen wieder. Es waren verschleierte Erinnerungen. Undeutliche Fetzen flogen an ihrem inneren Auge vorbei ohne einen Sinn zu machen.

Bei dem Versuch sich zu konzentrieren um sich zu erinnern kamen sofort die grässlichen Kopfschmerzen wieder zurück. Sie konnte nicht klar denken. Sie wusste weder wo sie war, noch wie sie dort hingekommen war.

Erschöpft ließ sie sich auf den kalten Steinboden zurückfallen und schloß die Augen. Wie konnte das nur passiert sein?

„Ich würde nicht soviel denken, das macht die Kopfschmerzen nur noch schlimmer, obwohl ich weiß wie besessen du davon bist zu denken."

Was war das? Wo kam diese Stimme her? Sie hörte sich so hoch und kalt an. Wo war sie hergekommen? Langsam drehte Hermine ihren Kopf um zu erspähen wem diese Stimme gehörte.

Obwohl sie schon eine wage Vermutung hatte, welche ihr schon im Ansatz unglaubliche Angst machte, öffnete sie ihren Augen. Doch sie konnte nichts oder niemanden erkennen.

Trotzdem konnte sie ein zu einem Grinsen verzogenes Gesicht vor ihrem inneren Augen sehen, welches ihre Panik nur noch mehr steigerte. Nein, das konnte, nein das durfte nicht sein! Wo waren überhaupt Ron und die anderen?

„RON!"

In dem Moment saß sie wieder kerzengrade dort. Ohne es zu wissen hatte sie den Namen laut ausgerufen. Nun hörte sie ein schrilles Lachen aus der einen Ecke des Raumes. Er konnte nicht sehr groß sein, aber warum war es hier so verflucht dunkel?

„Vermisst du deinen Ronnikens Schlammblut?" Das Lachen schwoll noch mehr an.

„Ich glaube nicht das du noch lange auf ihn warten musst, er wird bald hier sein. Dann kann er dir Gesellschaft leisten bis..." Er hörte abrupt auf und fing dann wieder an wie irre zu gackern. Ja, es war ein gackern.

Und dann endlich hörte sie jemanden ein paar Schritte machen, gefolgt von einem kleinen „Lumos" und schon sah sie die verzerrte Fratze Lord Voldemorts über sich.

Erschrocken wich sie zurück, bis sie gegen eine Wand stieß.

„Was ist los? Hast du etwa Angst vor mir?" Sein Gesicht verzog sich zu einem widerwärtigen Grinsen.

„W..w...wo... b...b...bi...binn ich hier?" Eigentlich sollte es sich mutig und überhaupt nicht eingeschüchtert anhören, aber alles was sie hervor bekam war bloßes Gestotter.

Wieder fing Voldemort an zu lachen.

„Das ist doch egal... aber bald bist du auf jeden Fall im Himmel und deine beiden Freunde auch!" Und wieder lachte er abnormal, drehte sich um und verlies das Zimmer.

-.:.-.:.-.:.-

* * *

Und feddich! Hoffe es hat euch gefallen, bis bald dann! Achja und bitte vergesst nicht mir nen kleines Review dazulassen! DANKE! 


End file.
